


A new union

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie (One Piece), a rebellion is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Cobra, Dalton, Neptune, Riku and Elizabello meet informally.





	A new union

A hooded Nefertari Cobra enters a secluded room in the palace.

Neptune awaits, along with Riku, Elizabello and Dalton.

"Gentlemen, I believe we all have some things in common", Cobra starts.

"A certain rookie that changed our hearts", Dalton answers.

Neptune nods, "A certain grudge against the world as it is."

Elizabello crosses his arms against his chest, "A certain sense of nobility and friendship."

Riku sighs, "A certain need to take action."

"I'm glad I found such friends amidst the chaos unfolding beneath us", Cobra says with a sad smile.

"Me, too", Neptune agrees.

"What do you intend on doing, Nefertari ?", Elizabello asks.

"I wanted to meet with the Gorosei and ask them certain... questions. But I'm afraid our agenda has been turned upside-down and I won't get that audience. Nevertheless, I'm determined on finding answers to those questions. Even if it means turning against World Government."

Dalton lifts an eyebrow, "Isn't that pretty risky ? You've been part of the alliance for so long..."

"Truth is, that's exactly where the problem lies. I wonder why the Nefertari family never went to live in Mariejois to live as Tenryuubito, there's something odd with us." Cobra shakes his head. "By the way, Riku, I'm so sorry for what happened to your country... I happen to know exactly why the World Government feared Doflamingo as much as they did. Being part of the twenty "holy" families comes with a certain knowledge of the past. Even though a whole century is still absent from history, I know the name of the twenty families that formed our alliance. "Donquixote" is one of them."

"No way..." Riku gapes a little, holding a hand out to rest against the wall for balance.

The King of Prodence thunders, "They're mocking us !"

Neptune shushes him, "Please, I want to hear what everyone has to say."

"I came here with a letter from my daughter explaining her findings about Baroque Works, the criminal organization led by Crocodile that was plotting a coup d'état against me. Riku, I believe you still have it and I'd like to hear your thoughts about it."

The King of Dressrosa retrieves the letter from one of his pockets and examines it. "It's... disturbing to say the least. It's almost the story of Dressrosa, with a few differences."

"What do you mean ?", Dalton frowns.

"Crocodile was a Shichibukai and as such is allowed to run whatever business he sees fit, yet he decided to mount a secret organization to assassinate key people. Doflamingo, too, got rid of the people he considered as nuisances, but acted in broad daylight : even as Joker in the underworld everyone knew his true identity. The coup was plotted in the shadows in Alabasta, and executed publicly in Dressrosa. The Marine managed to cover up in Alabasta and failed to do so in Dressrosa. Other than those peculiar points, things went the same : both royal families were hated by their people, while both Shichibukai were regarded as heroes ; lots of lives have been lost to their tyranny, neither our own force nor the Marine were able to do a thing, and we've been saved... by the same pirates."

Neptune perks in, "I know news from Fishman Island don't often reach the surface but I may submit an addendum to the list of countries saved by Mugiwara..."

Elizabello laughs. "What's with that kid and saving countries from demise ?"

"I didn't ask him anything, but he saved my daughter from a dangerous maniac. His associates were plotting a coup, and Mugiwara and his crew battled fiercely against them, preventing the destruction of the island in the process. We fought alongside them but they delivered the final blow."

Dalton softly smiles. "They helped us keep Wapol at bay, too, and win our country back."

Riku resumes, "What I mean to say is, World Government knew, to a certain extent, what the Shichibukai were doing in Alabasta and Dressrosa, and never came to our help whatsoever- by the way, Cobra, considering your ascendance I'm really wondering why they never bothered with your situation."

"I'm not really... considered, in Mariejois, since my family never moved here. Most of the Tenryuubito just look down on us, because we live alongside common people. I don't see what's so different, blood doesn't make you any more valuable in any way, nor does it make you a better person, but I'm rambling-" Cobra coughs. "Please, Riku, go on."

"My point is, what good is staying in an alliance unable to discern what's good or wrong for the people ?"

 _There, it's said_. A deafening silence responds to Riku's question.

Neptune breaks it first, "Do you plan on joining the coalition with the Revolutionaries ?"

"I know they helped a whole lot in Dressrosa, dismantling the network of weapons traffickers that Doflamingo instated. We're not exactly in bad terms with them-"

Elizabello interrupts, "But leaving World Government would do you prejudice, you don't need the Marine to be after you."

"They wouldn't, they would just stop caring about us. Look at the unaffiliated countries, they just live as they want to. Some like Wano are totally closed, some others suffer attacks from pirates and neighboring countries. It's not easy everyday, but how does that change from what we've been enduring ?"

"You've got a point", Dalton says, "We've been abandoned by World Government for a few years before we gained our country back, and let me tell you those weren't our brightest days. Even before that, under Wapol's ruling, we were deprived of basic needs, and they did not care in the least about our condition."

Cobra speaks next, "We're all agreeing that this organization isn't meant for the good of the people, but for that of the those in charge. The Revolutionary told us that they wanted to declare war on them, specifically. What do you think they're going to do ? He said they weren't planning on killing the participants to the Reverie, then what ? A bomb under Mariejois ?"

Elizabello says, "I don't think so, they know there are civilians and innocent people here. Maybe a plot aiming only at those wearing airtight bubbles around their heads ?"

Riku huffs, "A purge, then ? No, that's way too dirty."

"At any rate, what we need to know is how we can help them", Cobra presses.

Neptune says, "I didn't know of the Revolutionaries before coming to the surface, but I sense there' something here, a chance that we shouldn't miss. But I'm concerned by how to do so without attracting trouble."

"Our countries are dispersed around the globe, and I don't want to wait for another four years to talk about this, we need to make the best out of this moment", Dalton reminds.

Elizabello asks, "Then if we're all agreeing on leaving World Government, how do we proceed ? We can't exactly just say "Bye" and turn on our heels."

Cobra raises an eyebrow, "I don't see why not", he muses. "Seriously, we need to get organized, we all depend on World Government's allowances to an extent or another, but I'm sure we can cater to everyone's needs if we work together. Alabasta has lots of resources hidden in the desert and is always more than happy to provide to like-minded people and friends."

Dalton supplies, "We're not very rich, but... The Isshi-100 are among the most skilled doctors in the world and some of them could easily be dispatched to either cure people or train medical staff."

Neptune inhales deeply. "Would it be-" He exhales. "Most Fishmen don't know about politics of the surface as news rarely get to us. They've always dreamed on living up there, though, and I wonder how many of them would mingle with humans to be able to live their dream."

Riku hums. "We need to talk to our people or they won't understand. Taking decisions behind their backs is the worst we can do to them, if we're really aiming at making the world a better place."

"And while we do so, maybe we can get get some new recruits for the army or something ? But I'm still worried about making new allies outside World Government. What if it's just the five of us ?", Elizabello asks.

Cobra answers, "The Revolutionaries already have won other countries to their cause, we won't be alone."

"Then it's settled", Neptune declares. "We have to keep in contact after the Reverie is over to know about our respective progress, but we know what we have to do : cut ties with World Government and gather our people around our new aim."

"What about the end of the Reverie ?", Elizabello asks.

Dalton chuckles, "I don't think there's a Reverie anymore. We can always go back to the main room and see what they're up to though, I'm curious as to what they're planning on doing with the incoming war."

"I think it's better that we see this through the end, it's safer anyway that we go back to our respective countries with official escorts", Cobra reasons. "But we have to severe any link tying us up to World Government as soon as we're back home."

Neptune muses, "It's going to be a tough ride."

"But we're in this together", Riku says with a reassuring smile.


End file.
